Mucama
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: AIHIME AU. Si ya es complicado ser la mucama de un billonario, súmale a la ecuación ser su amante.
1. Chapter 1

Un new fic de Bleach después de mucho! Espero que sea de su agrado... aunque debería ya que tiene +18 XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo

_**PARTE 1**_

En la cocina de una mansión gigantesca, una mucama está por acabar de lavar los trastes. Trabaja con una sonrisa y tarareando. Lleva el cabello naranja amarrado en una trenza y sus mechones cortos le rozan las mejillas sonrojadas. Su uniforme de trabajo consiste en medias blancas y un vestido negro, pomposo en la falda, escote circular y sin mangas al ser ya verano.

—¡Por fin!—Celebra llevando sus manos a las caderas y sus ojos grises brillan de orgullo. —Después de dos horas, Inoue Orihime completó su misión con éxito. —Vuelve a tararear por su felicidad. —Ahora sólo debo…

Se interrumpe por unas manos que sujetan su cintura y un cuerpo muy pegado al suyo. Su corazón late y sus mejillas arden por reconocer al instante quien es el osado.

—A-Aizen-sama—Mira por arriba de su hombro al culpable.

—Buen trabajo Orihime. —Le elogia su jefe, un hombre alto que le sonreía con confiada seducción. Su cabello castaño, normalmente peinado hacia atrás, se encuentra alborotado, y sus ojos café delatan sus intensiones. —Mis platos jamás se habían visto tan limpios.

—G-gracias. —Nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo por lo que está sintiendo pegado a su trasero. —Bi-bienvenido a casa.

—Esos negocios en la India acaban con mi paciencia. —Dice para luego besarle el cuello. —Te eche de menos.

—Lo estoy notando. —Susurra apenas, Aizen se había apropiado de sus senos. —Pero si alguien entra…

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. —Despreocupado, el hombre casi veinte años mayor que ella, toma una de las manos de su empleada y lo lleva a su pene para que sienta lo duro que está sobre los pantalones y sonríe al oírla gemir. —Dieron la orden de no ocupar esta cocina por una fuga hasta mañana… y ya cerré con llave mientras estabas ocupada.

Ella lo maldice, otra vez anduvo en el lugar en plan ninja. Está bastante segura que es capaz de robar un banco a mediodía y nadie lo notaría.

Aizen baja el cierre del vestido lo necesario para que la parte de arriba quede enrollado en su cintura y luego lanza el sostén gris. Su boca se entretiene en besarle toda la piel expuesta, una mano juguetea con un pezón y la otra ya se perdió bajo la falda. Los gemidos de Orihime delata lo mucho que lo disfruta y eso es todo un premio de victoria para Aizen y su orgullo. Ella se agarra del lavaplatos para mantenerse en pie (sus piernas tiemblan como flan) con una mano ya que la otra la tiene ocupada en amortiguar los gritos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que te calles.

—P-pero…

—Voy a castigarse. —Sus dedos hacen un movimiento en su coño y Orihime ve estrellas al conseguir su orgasmo. —Y ahora…—No espera un segundo a que supere su orgasmo e introduce su miembro tan brusco que su mucama grita y se viene otra vez.

Las embestidas son bruscas y rápidas, apoyándose en uno de los hombros de su mucama. Todavía tiene la otra mano ocupado, ahora con el clítoris, frotándolo sin compasión. Orihime se agarra ahora con las dos manos, incapaz de contener sus gritos o la saliva que le corre por el mentón. A pesar de la poca delicadeza, no se queja, al contrario, pide más.

—A-Aizen-sama… ¡Aizen-sama!

Y se corre otra vez, fuerte, y esta vez no sola. Su interior siente todo el calor del semen de su jefe. Sus piernas están demasiado débiles y, si no fuera porque él la sostenía, se abría caído de bruces.

Y continúa duro.

Se muerde el labio, consciente que no ha terminado… bueno, nunca acaba rápido, muy diferente a su ex novio.

Escucha el sonido de la prenda caer, debió quitarse el saco y la camisa, y su cuerpo se deja arrastrar dócilmente por Aizen, quien la pone de espaldas en el suelo, sobre la ropa de éste. Al segundo siguiente lo tiene encima y su boca sobre la suya en un beso hambriento. Aprovecha el momento para poder tocarlo por fin: su pelo, cuello, increíble espalda y pectorales bien trabajados, gimiendo gustosa del calor y poder que emana esa piel bronceada.

—Aizen-sama. —Susurra moviendo sus caderas ansiosa. Quería más… siempre quería más. —Por favor…

—Vaya, estamos un poco hambrienta hoy, ¿No? —Susurra, dejando un beso en su cuello. Sus manos por fin saca el vestido, dejándola con sus medias hasta los muslos y tacones negros. Recorre el camino de los tobillos hasta los muslos con sus labios. —Bueno, no te culpo… yo también lo estoy.

—Aizen-sama…

—Tener que fingir que ponía atención a la estupidez humana cuando sólo pensaba en ti… desnuda sobre mi regazo… haciendo muchas cosas _sucias_. —Sonríe al oírla gemir fuerte, por imaginárselo quizás o porque ya anda frustrada. —Dime Orihime… —Sus dedos rozan superficialmente su clítoris. —¿Te pasó lo mismo?

¿Cuál era la pregunta? ¿Cómo espera que se concentre con esos dedos malvados jugando con ella? ¡Y él lo sabe! El muy…

—¡Ah!—Su espalda se arquea de placer por la jugada sucia en su coño.

—Muy grosero, no me estas escuchando Orihime. ¿Me has extrañado?

—Sí… —Una de sus manos viaja a la boca de Aizen y le mete dos dedos. —Me masturbe pensando en usted. —Lo escucha gruñir igual que un animal. —Solo en usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi cuerpo y alma pertenecen a Aizen-sama y sus deseos.

Recibe su recompensa, la penetró otra vez con fuerza y a la primera, sin titubear o preocuparse en dañarla, conoce los límites de su criada, no es frágil como la pintan los demás. Su espalda se arquea tanto que sus senos rosan el pecho de su jefe y sus brazos rodean su cuello para no apartarse de él.

—Cerca… estoy cer-… —Chilla enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Aizen, quien no se detiene bajo ningún concepto. —¡Aizen-sama! ¡Ai-…! ¡Oh Dios!

Aizen busca sus labios para besarla otra vez, amortiguando el grito de otro orgasmo. Luego baja a besar y morder los senos mientras las caderas de ambos no paran de buscar placer.

—Mírame a los ojos, Orihime. —Su voz está ronca pero no deja de ser dominante. Su criada obedece. —No vayas a apartar la mirada. —La ve asentir apenas por culpa de la lujuria y las embestidas. —Solo concéntrate en mirar a la única persona capaz de darte tal placer.

Otra vez asiente con la cabeza y pega su frente con la de él, sin dejar de jadear o gemir. De vez en cuando menciona el nombre de su jefe con un tono de ruego.

—Di mi nombre, Orihime.

—Sousuke.

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos colisionen. Orihime tiene que esforzarse en cumplir la orden de observarlo a los ojos mientras su interior es llenado una segunda vez. Busca su boca con desesperación y lo besa en un gemido mientras sus caderas, apenas, sigue por más.

—Esto me va a costar limpiar. —Susurra Orihime apenas recupera la cordura, fijándose en el sudor, semen y líquido vaginal sobre la ropa cara de Aizen.

—Siempre le puedo dar la orden a Lolly de limpiarlo. —Dice mientras acaricia la espalda de su criada. —Aunque sería una lástima, se iría tu olor.

—Tienes diez camisas para recomponer.

—No es suficiente.

—Lo noto. —Esta vez se refería al miembro, eyaculó dos veces ya y sigue como una roca.

—Bueno, no soy un puberto. —Eso fue a una clara insinuación al ex novio de Orihime. —Ahora…

Antes que pudiera reprocharle algo, ya tenía la cabeza de su jefe entre las piernas y se le escapa un grito por culpa de una lengua traviesa. Su coño y clítoris están tan sensibles que no tarda en correrse otra vez. Ya son siete veces y esta tan agotada que ni un dedo puede mover. Maldito sea este hombre embustero.

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber pasado años y ni enterada. Incluso ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha venido o de la realidad misma. Apenas es consciente de Aizen porque él es la clase de persona que se asegura de no ser olvidados. De seguro debe verse asquerosa con todo el sudor, su pelo pegado a su piel, lágrimas y saliva en su rostro, pero por alguna razón, su jefe sigue viéndola con hambre.

—No puedo… más…

—Y eso que aun falta el plato fuerte. —Roza la cabeza de su pene en el clítoris y su amante gime por ello y se le eriza la piel. —Dime Orihime…—Vuelve a poner su cuerpo sobre el de ella, separándolos por el brazo izquierdo del hombre, apoyado en el suelo, y quedaron frente a frente, gris contra café. —¿Debería detenerme?

Eso es crueldad. Sabe que está agotada pero que se niega echarse atrás en sus retos, especialmente si su miembro está involucrado. Oh, puede acabarlo y dejarlo con las ganas y una ducha fría, es consciente que tiene ese poder.

Pero lo ha echado de menos esta semana.

Como no tiene fuerzas para hablar, su respuesta consiste en rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y se felicita que todavía pueda ocuparlas.

Dios, está segura que no podrá caminar en cinco días… mínimo.

Clava sus uñas en la espalda de Aizen mientras es penetrada y lo escucha gruñir otra vez. Como venganza recorre las uñas por toda la zona, segura que le dejara con pequeños cortes, incluso ocasiona un pequeño corte en que sale sangre.

—Para que… no me eches… de menos está… noche…

Sin soltarla, Aizen se pone de rodillas y en esa posición la embiste con fuerza mientras que Orihime tiene que mantener su cuerpo en posición pendiente. La tiene tan sujeta de las caderas que de seguro tendrá allí unos moretones.

—¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo Sousuke!

Mierda, ¿Por qué tuvo que decir su nombre justo ahora?

—¡Dios, Sousuke!—Se le escapa al venirse con fuerza que se muerde el labio.

Aizen la sigue y eyacula otra vez, más potente que las dos anteriores. Es tanto ya que parte del líquido blanco va cayendo fuera del coño.

Lo único que se escucha en la cocina son los jadeos, roncos por gritar tanto. Sus cuerpos están agotados pero satisfechos al mismo tiempo. Aizen agarra a su amante de la cintura para levantarla e invertir los papeles, quedando en el suelo con ella encima.

—Te voy a dar el día libre mañana.

—No voy a tomarlo, sé que lo planeas para que me encierre contigo en mi departamento… y eso no va a pasar. —Se ríe al verlo alzar una ceja. —Y no olvides que debes prepararte para la fiesta benéfica que harás el viernes.

—No me estas ayudando a sentirme mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PARTE 2**_

¿De verdad nadie se daba cuenta? Pues Aizen de verdad se merece un Oscar.

El reconocido hombre poderoso del país lleva a cabo una pequeña reunión en su oficina entre empresarios. Habla con tanta naturalidad que nadie se llegaría a imaginar que escondida en el escritorio está Orihime.

Haciendo una mamada.

Al principio solo iba a esperar a que se fueran, pero han aplazado aquella reunión ya tres horas más. Se estaba aburriendo y muriendo de hambre. Entonces notó el miembro duro de su jefe, de seguro también aburrido y frustrado de no poderse divertir sexualmente, y tuvo una idea.

Una idea caliente.

Al principio fue solo con una mano y, ya más osada, usó la boca.

Y así se encontraba ahora.

Siempre la habían tildado de ingenua santa, que había que tener cuidado con ella… ni hablar que hay que mantenerla en el camino "correcto de una mujer". Aizen Sousuke es el primer hombre que sabe lo que hay dentro de ella y sus capacidades. Y, ya en ámbitos sexuales, nunca la ha limitado por su rol de mujer. Es más, le hizo ver que tendría una vida aburrida si seguía con su ex.

Siente de golpe su mano sobre la cabeza, manteniéndola allí con fuerza. Eso significa que va a correrse.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Aizen?

—Por supuesto. —Responde con la misma tranquilidad de siempre…

Mientras que eyacula en la boca de su amante.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿No?

—Por supuesto.

—Lamentamos quitarle tanto tiempo.

—Lo importante es que todo esté perfecto para mañana en la noche. —Sonríe con la misma naturalidad ensayada que pone al mundo. —Gin, acompáñalos a la salida.

—A la orden Aizen-sama.

—Y, por favor, pon el seguro al salir… quiero terminar esto sin interrupciones.

—Claaaaaro capitán.

Orihime casi se ríe por ese tono de voz a pesar que otra vez la enoja. Debe sospechar lo que hay debajo del escritorio.

Apenas se oye el clic, Aizen corre su silla para atrás y ve a su criada con ojos acusadores, pero sonrisa de lobo.

—Pero que mujer tan mala.

—¿Perdón? —Para nada sincera se oyó.

—Ven aquí.

La ayuda a ponerse de pie y con un movimiento de dedo le da la orden de darse la media vuelta y descanse la parte de arriba de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, tocando el borde con su mentón y manos. Todo sin que Aizen se levante de su asiento.

—Mírate nada más. —Dice el hombre apenas le levanta la falda. —Mojada como un río. ¿Acaso te masturbaste mientras me la chupabas?

—Quizás. —Ronronea.

De recompensa obtiene una nalgada.

—Sabes que no me gustan esa clase de respuesta. —Dice mientras le introduce un dedo en el ano. Disfruta el oírla chillar bajito. —Ni que contengas esa boca sucia.

Sigue jugando con el ano mientras su mucama se retuerce en el escritorio.

—Aizen-sama… se siente bien.

—Bueno, debo recompensarte por lo de hace un rato…

Y acerca su lengua a los labios vaginales.

Orihime pega un grito, ahora son dos estímulos en su organismo y apenas puede controlarse. Sus dedos se aferran al borde de la mesa con mucha fuerza por miedo a caerse. Sus piernas son rodeadas por las de su jefe, él le sostiene con una mano un muslo mientras la otra sigue ocupada con el ano y su lengua con el coño.

—¡AH!—Cierra sus ojos con fuerza. —Me vengo… me ven-…

Su coño explota por su orgasmo en la boca de su jefe y su cuerpo se sacude violentamente que algunos objetos y papeles caen del escritorio. Aizen pasa la lengua alrededor de sus labios para limpiarse y saborear los jugos de su amante.

—Nunca me canso de saborearte. —Por fin se pone de pie y Orihime oye el sonido del cierre al bajar. —Ni me canso de estar _dentro de ti_. —La penetra en su coño al primer embiste y sonríe al escucharla gemir fuerte. —Se siente tan bien.

—Aizen-sama. —Ronronea entre jadeos. —Quiero más.

Las embestidas de Aizen se vuelven fuerte y profundas que Orihime se sorprende aún que no esté rota con ese pene tan grueso y grande que tiene. Sus grandes manos se clavan en la suave piel blanca de Orihime que de seguro quedaran marcas y algún moretó mucama levanta un pie de vez en cuando por la fuerza del ataque sexual bien bienvenido en su coño, su vista está nublada y su garganta no tiene filtro de gritos, gemidos ni obscenidades.

Tuvo tres orgasmos más antes de que por fin eyacule dentro de ella en un gruñido como dejó a su mucama: temblando de placer y por cansancio, los muslos pegajosos por los jugos vaginales y por el semen, rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y húmedo, incapaz de hablar por sus jadeos al buscar aire con desesperación… y una sonrisa y mirada de una mujer sexualmente satisfecha y feliz.

Y lo ha conseguido él. Nadie más. Y ella lo sabe. Sabe también que está atada a él por siempre.

Hizo que se levante y la rodea de la cintura con sus brazos y le roba un beso que ella responde sin titubear. Fue suave al principio, pero no tarda en aumentar la intensidad, llegando a usar también las lenguas. Orihime lo abraza del cuello por falta de fuerzas y Aizen lo aprovecha para alzarla en sus brazos, sintiendo las piernas de su mucama rodearle la cintura.

La acorrala entre la pared y su cuerpo masculino y desciende sus besos. Primero por el cuello, dejando unas mordeduras y chupetones, llega al escote y lo baja como puede, y le sube el sostén para atacar sus senos y pezones.

—Te he dicho que uses los de seguro frontal.

—Y sabes que no te hago caso. —Como puede, mueve una mano hacía la polla para frotárselo. —Además, me gusta este, es encantador con los dibujos de unicornios.

Ella guía el miembro hasta la entrada de su coño, gime por el roce de la punta contra los labios vaginales, y mueve su cadera, consiguiendo que entre la mitad.

—Pequeña desobediente. —Empuja fuerte, haciéndola gritar y retorcer, y luego saca su pene lentamente y se detiene. Está jugando con ella y sonríe por su frustración. —Di mi nombre.

—Aizen-sama.

Otro empuje. Se detiene.

—Di mi nombre.

—A-Aizen-sama…

Otro empuje, se detiene y la mucama gruñe de frustración.

—Te dije que digas mi nombre. —Lleva sus labios a la oreja de su amante, le muerde el lóbulo y la oye gemir. —Vamos Orihime, deja de jugar y te daré lo que quieres.

Se ven a los ojos, grises contra castaños. Había desafío y diversión en ella y victoria en él. En un jadeo, Orihime acerca su rostro al de su empleador y le roba un beso intenso y hambriento que él le corresponde. Se separan y ella apoya su frente en la de Aizen, sin despegar la vista.

—Dilo.

—Sousuke.

Con un gruñido, Aizen vuelve a las andadas, embistiéndola con una fuerza que la deja chillando y cerca de ver las estrellas.

Las uñas se incrustan en los omoplatos del hombre al punto de correr unos hilos de sangre y se golpea la cabeza en la pared al llevarla atrás con mucha fuerza por culpa de su orgasmo. A pesar de estar apenas consciente por el éxtasis y el golpe, aun siente el calor del semen invadir su interior.

Lo siguiente que es consciente es estar sentada en el regazo de su amante. Al parecer, en algún momento, Aizen caminó con ella en brazos y se sentó en su silla, dejándola sobre él.

—Debo volver al trabajo. —Murmura apenas recupera el habla.

—Una cogida más. —Gruñe el hombre nada contento ante la idea de perder otra vez su calor y tacto.

—Ni hablar. —Lo mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y divertida de verlo así. —Tienes papeleo que terminar y yo estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo por la fiesta de mañana.

—Eso se puede solucionar.

—¿Cómo? —Siguiéndole el juego, risueña de saber qué ocurrencia tendrá ahora.

—Cásate conmigo.

Su cara pasa de diversión a sorpresa.

Eso es lo último que se esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte 3**_

_**Un año atrás**_

Con un gemido de satisfacción, Tsukishima se aparta de Orihime y va a la ducha comentando que iba a dejarla al trabajo.

Desnuda y frustrada otra vez, Orihime golpea la almohada con su puño. Otra vez. Otra vez su novio se ha corrido antes y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de darle a ella un orgasmo.

Bueno, no es que ahora pueda conseguirlo si se lo propusiera.

¿Cómo es que su novio no nota lo mal que está todo con lo celoso que es?

Escucha el correr del agua y decide que si no va a conseguir un orgasmo de él, pues será por sí misma. Su mano viaja desde el ombligo hasta la entrada afrodisiaca, gimiendo de placer por el jugueteo que hace un dedo en su clítoris mientras su mente se imagina unas manos masculinas las culpables de tal placer. Mordiéndose el labio, mete un dedo en su interior y luego dos aprovechando lo húmedo que está y fantasea que es el miembro del hombre de sus fantasías mientras le muerde el pezón que ella anda presionando con su mano libre.

—Cerca… estoy cerca…—Susurra bajo, histérica por lo ansiosa de venirse. —Un poco… más…

Sus dedos hacen el movimiento que la ayuda a tener por fin su orgasmo y lo celebra con un grito bajo, aprovechando que Tsukishima no puede oírla. Jadea con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se recupera, ya obtenido su placer pero no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

Necesita más.

Y se odia porque sabe qué tiene la mitad de la culpa por tener a otro hombre en la cabeza.

Aizen Sousuke.

Su jefe.

Una hora después Orihime y Tsukishima andan en el auto de éste, llegando al lugar en donde trabaja la joven mujer: una mansión.

Orihime, al ingresar la universidad el año pasado, comenzó a buscar un trabajo para pagarse la parte que no le cubre la beca y, tras cuatro intentos fallidos, se ganó un empleo como parte del personal de criadas bajo el mandato de Aizen Sousuke, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón… del mundo. Y a diferencia de otros _colegas_ que andan obesos y calvos por el estrés, él es lo opuesto con una cabellera digna de modelo y un cuerpo tan bien trabajado que la prensa rosa publico su guía de entrenamiento con el título "Sigue estos pasos y te perseguirán las mujeres como a Aizen Sousuke". Sí, ridículo y vergonzoso… pero da una idea del estatus en que se encuentra… además, no es una mentira con lo referente a que no paran de haber mujeres en su vida.

Ella lo sabe bien. Siempre va a fiestas sociales y al día siguiente hay una, dos o tres mujeres en su cama… y no hay que olvidar a las que trabajan para él, ya sea en sus diversas empresas o en el cuidado de su mansión.

Y claro, todo eso junto es un motivo _grande_ para que su novio se ponga mayormente insoportable con sus insinuaciones a que renuncie.

¿Acaso no confía en ella?

¿A quién quiere engañar? Ni ella confía en sí misma.

Porque no va a negar que también siente la lujuria apenas posa sus ojos en él y que se le dificulta respirar apenas aquellos ojos color chocolate se cruzan con los de ella. No sabe si es la seguridad y confianza que emana o la consciencia de saber lo que provoca en los demás… o quizás es sólo su forma de ligar y le sale de maravilla. ¿Será el perfume?

—Gracias por traerme Tsukishima.

—Lo que sea por mi prometida.

Aquella palabra le produce un revoltijo en el estómago.

—¿Prometida? Tsukishima… ya hable, no voy a casarme hoy ni mañana… ni un futuro cercano.

—¡Vamos! — La chica se sobresalta por el golpe que da el hombre en el volante. — Ya entendí, quieres terminar de estudiar y trabajar… sólo lo digo porque seguiremos juntos, ¿No? No hay nada ni nadie que se pueda meter entre nosotros.

Ella entiende que aquel _nadie _se refiere a su jefe. Siempre es a su jefe. Y aunque no puede negar la atracción que siente por él (en su mente porque jamás de los jamases lo admitiría delante de Tsukishima), siempre le sorprende que su novio no se dé cuenta que él también es responsable del distanciamiento. No es tonta, sabe que la abrupta pedida de matrimonio es a causa de ello, para no perder a su hermosa y buena novia. ¿Cómo se da cuenta de la distancia pero no piensa en lo que él pudo haber hecho para que pase? Pero no, o la culpa es de Aizen o de ella.

Como se puso así de idiota, hizo lo que ha hecho varias veces desde que se puso así de irritante: ignoró olímpicamente su comentario y se baja del auto dando las gracias otra vez por el aventón.

* * *

Lo que él hace no es espiar… independiente de saber que ella estaría ahí a esa hora.

Aizen Sousuke contempla de una ventana del tercer piso como llegó Orihime en el auto de su novio, hablaron y luego se bajo. Por la cara que pone en aquel momento, otra vez el idiota ha dicho algo que no le ha gustado.

Aquello sólo le produce diversión.

Aquel novio hace que las cosas sean más fáciles para él.

* * *

Orihime, para su desgracia, es una mujer hecha y derecha en el hecho que, independiente de lo mal que anda las cosas en su relación, la respeta. No es como las otras personas que no les importa sus novios o novias y empiezan la infidelidad. La atracción sexual está, ninguno de los dos es ciego, pero ella se hace valer como persona leal y decente y se resiste. Eso le molesta… pero también le produce orgullo hacía ella.

Pero eso no significa que vaya a tirar la toalla cuando ve la oportunidad. Desde que ha notado en la lejanía que esos dos no andan bien, ha empezado con el cortejo, como todo un caballero… aunque dejando también un doble sentido escondido que no ha podido evitar.

Oh, como la desea. Se ha imaginado cientos de sabores que podría tener esa boca, sus dedos pican en las ansias de sentir el calor de su piel sensible en su cuello, cintura, abdomen, muslos… y la sed que lo molesta al pensar en aquel sabor afrodisiaco que puede pillarse entre las piernas. Sólo en pensar cualquier cosa pequeña y privada de ella, se pone duro.

Debería comenzar con su trabajo. Entre más pronto termine la parte tediosa, más pronto podrá _ir a jugar_ con su presa.

—Orihime, deberías dejar eso un momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿También quieres alegarme en que deje el trabajo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Orihime respira hondo, frustrada. Deja el juego de cortinas sobre el mueble y se sienta en la única silla que hay en la sala de lavandería. Su amiga y jefa supervisora del personal, Matsumoto Rangiku, apoya las manos en las caderas al verla así y frunce el ceño.

—Déjame adivinar: tu novio de pene pequeño.

—No lo tiene pequeño… pero sí, es sobre él.

—Pues bastante pequeño debe tenerlo para que ande de idiota.

Su oyente responde con una carcajada, sorprendida y contenta de reírse a pesar de la situación en la cual se encuentra. Da gracias a su amiga de cabello rubio por ello, lo único que hace falta ahora es música y cerveza y sería una noche normal de chicas.

—De verdad Orihime, termina de una vez con él.

—No es sencillo.

—Sí lo es, sólo estas aplazando lo inevitable.

—No lo entiendes, no es malo… sólo… inseguro.

—¿Le has dado motivos para estarlo?

_Sí._

—No, por supuesto que no. Es qué… parece que él ya tenía nuestro futuro asegurado, como mis padres, y le sorprendió que no quisiera seguirlas. Necesita tiempo.

—Orihime, hizo una fiesta de compromiso sin avisarte.

La pelinaranja agacha la cabeza por aquel golpe de realidad que ha evitado pensar. Hace un año, en el día de su graduación de secundaria, fue recibida en casa de sus padres con una fiesta. Al principio todo iba bien, muchos regalos y abrazos de familiares… hasta que descubrió que la fiesta no era por terminar la escuela, sino de compromiso. Todos aseguraban que iba a dar el _sí_ aquella noche y dedicarse a los planes de boda mientras sus compañeras andaban ya buscando universidad. Siempre se ha mantenido en el papel de niña buena para no preocupar ni estresar a sus padres, pero esa noche se olvidó de todo aquello e hizo un show de rabia delante de todos por hacerle algo así cundo se ha sacado la mugre estudiando por una beca en la universidad y mandó a Tsukishima y a su anillo a la mierda.

¿Desde allí empezaron los problemas? No, esa fue una mecha comparado con lo que paso dos meses después: le dio su virginidad. Sí, es un problema si después de eso te vuelve tu novio a insinuar no sólo el matrimonio, sino a que deje la universidad, el trabajo y sea una esposa a tiempo completo… y algún día una madre también, encerrada en casa criando a los hijos.

Ser el ejemplo de una buena, respetable, hermosa y contenta esposa y madre.

O quizás el de una muñeca obediente.

—Orihime… — Alza la vista para cruzarse con los ojos de Rangiku. — Tu problema es que no estás pensando en ti misma, sino en los demás.

—Mi familia lo adora.

—Pero tú no.

—Sí lo adoro… hemos pasado tres años juntos.

—¿Pero lo sigues amando?

Silencio.

—¿Sientes algún placer estando con él?

Más silencio.

—A veces el silencio es una respuesta más solida que las palabras.

—Y a veces consigues ser sabia sin alcohol en las venas. — Bromea.

—Gracias… anda, termina con eso antes que Aizen-sama te pille en su cuarto.

Orihime se ruboriza y da gracias que Rangiku no haya podido notarlo por mirar su celular, de seguro un mensaje de Ichimaru Gin, segunda mano de Aizen-sama y esposo de la despampanante rubia, contándole como van las cosas en el extranjero. Agarra el juego de cortinas y sale rápido de allí, ya que como dijo su amiga, si se apresura en cambiar el juego en el cuarto de su jefe, evitara un encuentro.

Y que Dios la salve si eso pasa que no cree tener mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Entra al cuarto de Aizen y trata de ignorar la tentadora cama tamaño King que de seguro tiene su aroma. Esta habitación tiene el mismo espacio que su departamento completo, adornado con carísimos muebles como una mesa, sillas, sillones, alfombra y una televisión gigante. Hay dos puertas, una va al baño enorme que cuenta hasta con jacuzzi y la otra a un cuarto-ropero en donde la mayoría de la ropa de su jefe no sólo es de terno, sino hechos a la medida, exclusivos para su cuerpo de gladiador.

¿Gladiador? Más bien Dios Griego.

Se golpea en la cabeza con su mano libre, murmurando un reclamo hacía ella misma, auto exigiéndose que se comporte y concentre.

La habitación, para su mala fortuna, tiene sólo una ventana, y es malo porque es enorme, ocupa casi todo el alto y tiene el ancho de cuatro puertas. Es toda una travesía hacer el cambio de las cortinas con aquel cortinero de madera tan pesado por el grosor y el largo. Acerca una mesita circular (que el hombre usa para dejar un jarrón nada barato) a la ventana y se sube con ayuda de una silla, aun así le falta a sus dedos cinco centímetros para agarrar su objetivo, incluso con sus tacones de aguja puestos, por lo tanto se puso un poco de puntillas, sin preocuparle que su falda muestre más muslo.

Cerca…

—Buenas tardes Orihime.

La voz inesperada la sobresalta de susto y pierde el equilibrio. Suelta un grito mientras se va cayendo y cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe… que no fue tan malo ya que algo firme y blando se puso entre ella y el suelo, amortiguando la caída. Apenas es consciente de la realidad, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que está tendida sobre un pecho masculino, alza un poco más la vista y se ruboriza por encontrar la cara del hombre… demasiado cerca de ella.

—A-A-Aizen-sama…

—Mis disculpas Orihime, casi te accidentas por mi culpa.

—¡No es nada! — Grita al tiempo que se incorpora para mantener la distancia. Su corazón late rápido a causa de la interacción de cuerpos a pesar que había ropa… ¿Cómo sería sin la ropa puesta? _No vayas por esos pensamientos._ — Q-q-… ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vivo aquí… y este es mi dormitorio.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento, quise decir…! — Con cada segundo que pasa, se vuelve más nerviosa. — Debería estar trabajando.

—No me podía concentrar bien, por lo tanto pensé en tomar una siesta. —Miente, él sabía que ella había entrado a su cuarto y pensó en atacar.

—D-di-dis-discúlpeme entonces, esto debería estar listo antes de su llegada. — Refiriéndose a las cortinas. — Vendré luego.

—No me voy a molestar en cosas pequeñas, Orihime. Puedes proceder, no me importa.

—¿Seguro?

—Adelante… es más, te ayudo. No quiero que corras peligro con esos tacones… aunque me encantan en ti.

—¿Les gusta?

—Sí… — Como aun no habían dejado el suelo, no tuvo problema en agarrarla de la mejilla y atraerla más cerca. — Hacen que tus piernas se vean más perfectas de lo que ya son.

—Hum…yo… gracias… — Por fin para su salud mental… y erótica, mantiene distancia y se pone de pie.

Tal como el hombre prometió, la ayuda con el cambio de cortinas. Orihime se encuentra doblando las que debe llevar a lavar para que le sea más fácil el trasladarlas a la lavandería, todo ante la atenta mirada de Aizen, quien se había quitado la chaqueta del saco y la corbata.

—Gracias por tus servicios, Orihime.

—No tiene que… — Se interrumpe al verlo con la camisa ya desabrochada en la mitad. Cierto, dijo que iba a reposar. — Yo… lo dejo solo. — Sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos y el hombre se interpuso en su camino. — ¿Aizen-sama?

—Lamento mi imprudencia, pero… ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Aizen lleva una vez más su mano a la mejilla de la joven mujer y le alza el rostro. Otra vez su corazón late sin control por la cercanía.

—No tienes una buena cara, te ves agotada.

—Yo… la verdad es la tensión. Ya sabe, trabajar… estudiar…

—Oh. — Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro y a Orihime casi le da un infarto. — ¿Y si me dejas ayudarte?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Aizen-sama?!

—Dime. — Se acerca más, chocando su frente con la de ella. — Di lo que quieres.

Esto no debería estar pasando.

No debería estar pasando.

Que ella tiene novio. No es correcto.

_Pero no piensa en él cuando se masturba._

No importa, no es correcto.

_Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti misma._

—Yo… — Da un paso atrás, culpable y confundida al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — Quiero dejar de pensar en lo que los demás esperan de mí… quiero dejar de ser una niña buena… quiero que mi familia deje de opinar lo que quieren de mí… quiero mandar a mi novio a la mierda…

—¿Y? ¿Hay algo más que anhelas?

—Quiero que me beses.

Con una sonrisa de victoria él la obedece.

Los besos de Orihime son un millón de veces mejor que sus fantasías. Sus grandes manos se mantienen sujetos en el cuello de su mucama para mantenerla pegada a él… aunque ella también pone de su parte, aferrándose de la camisa de Aizen, gime entre besos sin saber si es por el calor de esa boca masculina o por el _orgullo_ rozándole entre las piernas.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Orihime ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pudo haber pasado días o semanas y ni enterada.

Sólo se separaron cuando ya no podían aguantar más tiempo sin aire, jadeaban con fuerza, sus labios cerca de otra colisión que no le sorprendería a ella que podría terminar derretida. Le sorprende escucharlo gruñir, mitad satisfecho y mitad molesto de no obtener más.

—Dime qué más quieres. — Se le escapa en otro gruñido.

—Quiero que dejen de presionarme con el matrimonio. No voy a casarme ni me interesa… quiero terminar mi carrera… quiero salir con mis amigos a fiestas sin que el idiota de Tsukishima me fastidie… quiero que no me mire mal por juntarme con Renji o Uryuu, son mis amigos, maldita sea…

—¿Qué más? — Gruñe mientras sus labios rozan los de ella.

—Quiero mandar a Tsukishima a la mierda de un puñetazo… quiero… quiero… — Mordiéndose el labio, sus manos dejan la camisa para tocar la piel expuesta del torso. — Quiero… _necesito… anhelo_ que mi jefe me folle aquí y ahora.

Aizen la vuelve a besar y sus manos viajan a su cintura para levantarla y llevarla a la cama, sintiendo las piernas de Orihime alrededor de su cadera. Caen sin delicadeza en la cama, ella abajo, y Aizen mete sus manos bajo la falda para sacarle las bragas de color rojo, descubriendo lo húmeda que está.

—Orihime, estás mojada. — Obtiene un gemido de respuesta. — ¿Ese idiota no hace bien su trabajo?

—No, está ocupado satisfaciendo su propio orgullo.

Pedazo de imbécil.

Aizen la agarra de la cadera luego de levantarle la falda un poco y entierra su cara entre las piernas de Orihime, lamiéndole el clítoris ante los gemidos y gritos de ella. Era tanto la falta de una buena atención que la mucama no tarda en correrse, pero su jefe no se detiene, sigue usando su boca para jugar con el clítoris mientras mete dentro de ella dos dedos. Orihime se retorcía y gritaba de placer, sus manos se aferran del pelo del hombre y sus piernas lo abrazan, sin querer que pare a pesar de ya haberse corrido otra vez… y otra… otra…y otra vez.

—Ai-Aizen-sama… ¡Dioses! — Se muerde el labio con fuerza. Hace tanto, _tanto_ tiempo que no ha tenido tales placeres. Sí, se ha masturbado a escasa preocupación de Tsukishima, pero esto… esto que Aizen le está dando es mil veces mejor. Si sólo la lengua y un par de dedos consiguieron derretirla, no se puede imaginar lo que hará el miembro del hombre. — ¡Aizen-sama, por favor…!

El mencionado sabe lo que quiere pedirle, lo que anhela. Se baja el cierre de sus pantalones y saca su pene que maravilla a su mucama porque ha comprobado que las demás tenían razón al describir el largo y grosor. Ella se muerde el labio, ansiosa y temerosa de que pueda entrar. Sí, ha dicho que el de su novio no es pequeño pero tu trabajo inútil se nota en lo estrecha que tiene su entrada, palabras que él mismo ha dicho.

—Mírame Orihime. — Ordena el hombre mientras roza la entrada al paraíso con su pene. Ella le obedece y él se deleita con aquella piel clara muy ruborizada, lágrimas de placer corriendo por los ojos y comprobar que esos labios carnosos andan secos por falta de más besos. — No apartes la mirada, quiero ver cómo te contraes de placer por mí… quiero que veas bien a este hombre que _sí_ sabe hacer su trabajo.

—Aizen-sama…

—¿Quedo claro? — La ve asentir y empieza a penetrarla. Como le gustaría que fuera de inmediato, meterse de un empujón, pero sabe que no será muy bien recibido si no ha tenido buenas experiencias en el pasado. Por lo tanto su pene viaja lento y tortuoso. Es tan jodidamente estrecho y delicioso que otro gruñido se le escapa apenas quedo por fin al completo dentro. El cuerpo de Orihime convulsiona bajo el suyo, soltando gemidos y grititos. — Que no se te olvide Orihime, a partir de ahora tu cuerpo y alma sirve para mí y mis deseos. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¡Dioses!

—¿Lo has entendido?

—¡Sí, lo entiendo! — Aprovecha la cercanía para besarlo otra vez, mordiéndole el labio inferior. — Mi cuerpo y alma le pertenece a Aizen-sama y sus deseos.

Las embestidas lentas no dudaron mucho, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mucho tiempo, lo querían fuerte y duro _ahora_, no mañana. Es demasiado el calor, la lujuria que han tenido dentro por mucho tiempo que es milagro que no hayan muerto.

Aizen nota las dos veces que hizo que se corriera por como sus paredes interiores aprietan su miembro. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se corrió pero no importa, ella se merece todo eso luego de la falta de negligencia del tal Tsukishima. Si ese idiota pudiera verla ahora, sabría lo estúpido que es y el mal trabajo que ha hecho.

Y con un orgasmo sincronizado, invadiendo todo el interior de Orihime con su semen, ambos dieron inicio a su aventura sexual.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PARTE 4**_

Hubiese preferido estar en otra parte.

Antes de pelearse con Aizen no tenía problema en ir a perder su tiempo sirviendo a los invitados en la fiesta por el cochino dinero. Le iban a pagar el doble. Pero ahora que debe andar allí fingiendo amabilidad cuando quiere golpear a alguien (de preferencia su jefe), hubiese preferido haberse quedado en la cocina con Rangiku.

El uniforme no ayuda mucho ya que la falda corta atrae miradas y no sabe si esto fue idea de Aizen para disfrutar la vista de sus criadas vestidas "sexy" o de Ichimaru, simplemente por el arte de fastidiar.

No es que anden usando un uniforme sacado de una peli porno barata pero la forma en cómo lo diseñaron hace que resalte los atributos de una, en especial las que tienen el busto grande a causa de un lazo grueso bajo éstos y el escote circular que deja a uno pensar que basta un movimiento para ver más allá de lo permitido.

Suspira… otra vez. Debe ser la centésima vez en lo que lleva allí.

Su único consuelo es que ha estado evitando a su jefe a propósito y cada vez que tiene oportunidad de verlo, lo descubre enojado. Y eso es un placer, que pase un mal rato como ella. Claro, no es un enojo visible, se mantiene en su papel de ejecutivo santo pero las personas que realmente lo conoce se dan cuenta que tiene un humor de perros.

Y es a causa de ella.

Y de él también.

Por pelearse porque su jefe es un idiota.

Va recogiendo los vasos vacíos o medio llenos que dejaron los invitados en una de las tantas mesas que hay allí. Se imagina que cada vaso que deja en la bandeja es un puñetazo que le llega directo a la cara de Aizen y eso la ayuda a sentirse mejor.

Iba a tomar el último pero una mano masculina le ganó. Alza la vista y suspira aliviada de que sea su amigo Ishida Uryuu… aunque igual debe ser una jugarreta del Destino ya que él es uno de los dos motivos por el cual lleva un día entero ya enojada con su amante.

—Hola Uryuu. —Saluda contenta de verlo.

—Te ves cansada.

—Bueno, es lo que tiende a pasar cuando te enojas con tu amante y no puedes evitarlo como quisieras.

—Nadie te manda a acostarte con tu jefe. —Le recuerda hablando en un tono bajo para que no lo oigan terceros en discordia.

—Que malo Uryuu, deberías estar de mi lado.

—Y lo estoy… pero hay que decirte las verdades aunque no te gustan. Es parte de la amistad.

—Para eso tenemos a Rukia-sama. —Bromea la mujer tomando por fin el vaso y lo deja en la bandeja.

—Pero no se encuentra hoy, así que hablare por ella.

—No sé que es más raro: que ella brille por su ausencia en una fiesta de sociedad… o que tú vengas a una.

—Ya que Rukia-san no venía, quise presentarme y darte apoyo. No dejarte sola.

—Gracias, pero puedo manejar mi mal humor… y el culpable que lo provoca.

—No me refería a Aizen… ¿No lo sabes?

—Sea lo que sea, dilo ya.

—Tsukishima viene con su esposa.

Orihime da gracias que no lleva la bandeja o se le habría caído con todos los vasos. Lolly se habría divertido de lo lindo durante meses si eso pasaba.

—La madre que… —Interrumpe su insulto, su ex suegra no tiene la culpa de la mierda que le tocó de hijo. — ¿Es mal momento para fingir un desmayo?

Aquella pregunta provoca que su amigo sonría divertido, ya imaginándose el show que harían. —Puedo ayudarte en el engaño con mis estudios de medicina.

Orihime suelta un bufido, igual de divertida, aunque no dura mucho. Suspira (eso ya se le hace una costumbre preocupante) y agarra la bandeja al fin.

—No, sería cobarde de mi parte y él no se merece ninguna debilidad de mí… pero gracias de todos modos.

—Cualquier cosa, da la señal y te socorro.

—Entendido mi capitán. —Sonríe y se va, rumbo a la cocina a cambiar esos vasos por unos limpios y llenos de alcohol.

* * *

Si no estuviera peleado con Orihime, le habría subido el sueldo a Gin por el diseño de uniforme que eligió por cómo le queda a la mujer. Sus manos andan inquietas por las ansias de bajarle el escote, subirle la falda y que le suplique por su pene… por desgracia, no se va a poder. Va a ordenar que guarden ese uniforme en su dormitorio para cuando se acabe la guerrilla lo ocupen como es debido.

Cuando la falda se subió un poco al inclinarse, maldijo a la mujer por su terquedad y a él mismo por abrir la boca de más. Si no hubiera pasado aquel episodio, ella no lo estaría evitando y ese culo perfecto estaría más cerca de él, facilitándole la posibilidad de una nalgada disimulada y luego se esconderían un rato de esa fiesta de mierda y aprovecharía bien ese uniforme en la follada.

Pero no. Hoy no será ese día.

Casi se le escapa un gruñido al darse cuenta que Orihime anda conversando con el hijo de Ryuuken. Luego se enoja consigo mismo por aquello. ¿No fue eso lo que provocó meterse en problemas en primer lugar? Su posesividad exagerada e innecesaria que Orihime denomino como celos tóxicos.

Suspira. Al principio creyó que era una tontería de ella, incluso se lo dijo aquel entonces, aumentando la rabia de la mujer. Luego de leer al respecto y hablarlo con Rangiku a espaldas de Gin para que no lo fastidie con su humor negro, se dio cuenta que sí ha estado mal aquella posesividad. Primero porque no son, actualmente una pareja, sólo se juntan para el sexo; segundo porque si de verdad quiere algo serio como una relación… o matrimonio, esa actitud enferma de él no va a llevar un final feliz para ellos.

Quiere hablarlo con ella, de verdad… pero maldita sea, no se lo deja fácil.

¿Acaso debe encerrarla hasta que la escuche?... no, eso es para el sexo de reconciliación.

Se da cuenta entonces de la cara que pone Orihime y frunce el ceño. La conoce bien, la ponía mucho antes de empezar su aventura sexual, incluso en las primeras semanas. Así que no tarda en deducir que el enclenque de su ex tiene algo que ver.

¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

¿Por qué Orihime no deja que lo mate de una vez?

Una hora después se da cuenta el por qué el estado emocional de su amante.

El Patán ha venido.

¿Qué hace aquí?

—Gin. —Habla con un tono de voz frío y molesto. —¿Por qué está esa escoria aquí?

—Porque es el marido de Jackie Tristán. Y Jackie confirmó su participación.

Mierda. No recordaba que aquella mujer de piel chocolate y pelo negro se había casado con el Patán. Por una parte le da pena con quien debe compartir su vida, por otra parte espera que con eso aprenda a no jugar con Orihime que también ha tenido su participación aquella mujer.

Bueno, independiente de ello, la invitación no debió incluir a ese doble cara (aunque suene hipócrita de su parte decirlo). Si no hubiera estado en el día de las invitaciones imaginando a su amante en la mesa de reuniones completamente desnuda a excepción de su camisa, se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Inoue Orihime es un peligro a su cerebro y sentido común… y aún así la necesita en su vida.

Sus miradas se cruzan y casi sonríe soberbio al ver su enojo. Parece que aun no supera que Orihime lo haya cambiado por su pene… normal con la falta de trabajo sexual que ha hecho con ella.

Ya está aquí, no hay más que hacer, sólo vigilarlo por si hace una estupidez.

* * *

Ya esta Tsukishima presente en la fiesta cuando regresa y es un alivio.

Un alivio porque se perdió su entrada magistral de hombre casado con la esposa al lado.

Bufa y vuelve a su papel de simpática criada.

Su madre cree que su rabia es injustificada, que no debería reprocharle por casarse con otra si ella lo rechazo y después cortaron. Pero se equivoca. Le importa bien poco que se haya casado, mejor Jackie Tristán que ella, lo que le molesta es que se casó una semana después de haber terminado. ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA!

Nadie se casa con una persona que conoces tan poco. Así que hizo averiguaciones y ¡Magia! Resulta que el matrimonio del momento llevaba un año juntos. Hijo de puta, le había sido infiel desde que eligió la universidad sobre una boda con él. ¿Acaso pensaba casarse con las dos? ¿Eso es posible?

Bien, hay que ser justos también, ella le fue infiel por dos meses luego de haberle abierto las piernas a Aizen por primera vez. Lo reconoce… ¡Pero él le gano por diez meses! Ella se estuvo torturando para ser fiel y Tsukishima en cambio no tenía problema en meterse en el coño de otra mujer. Aquel imbécil le estuvo jodiendo por meses a un matrimonio y tenía un anillo de repuesto para Jackie a sus espaldas. De seguro se iba a consolar con ella en los momentos que no lo pescaba por andar estudiando.

Así que mamá, el problema no es que se haya casado… es más, se alegra que sea el cacho de otra persona… más bien es que jugó doble partido.

¡Ah! Y cuando se entero que le hizo lo mismo, la golfa era ella.

Que canalla.

El cónsul de España le pide una copa y ella sonríe con amabilidad (bien actuada) mientras se acerca y le ofrece cualquiera para tomar. Luego el resto de la gente que la rodea fue tomando una copa mientras dejan las vacías en la bandeja.

Camina mientras corre las copas vacías al mismo rincón para que no se mezcle con las aún disponibles y así a los invitados le sea más sencillo sacar las copas.

—Camarera. —Orihime debe darle las gracias a Aizen que le enseñara como controlar sus expresiones faciales o la morena habría visto todo el desagrado que le tiene. — ¿Eso es hoy día? ¿Sólo una camarera?

Ella no le responde, consciente que sólo quiere provocarla siendo conocedora que se enrolla con su jefe. Además, no vale la pena, ni mucho menos cuando trabaja.

Por lo tanto sonríe y, para desagrado de la mujer alta por no caer en su jugarreta, enseña la bandeja.

—A su elección.

Nota detrás de Jackie, varios metros, a Aizen sonriendo como prueba de saber lo que pasaba entre ambas mujeres.

Se divierte con ella de cómo ha frenado a la mujer.

Sigue enojada pero tiene la decencia de devolverle la sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza en respeto una vez la mujer la dejó. Se siente contenta y orgullosa que una vez más alguien de la altura de Aizen Sousuke note su valor y la felicite por ello.

—Primer incendio evitado. —Felicita Ishida una vez se acerca y toma una copa.

—Gracias… aunque creo que se contuvo sólo porque estabas cerca… ¿Puedes llevarte las copas que quedan?

—No voy a ser visto con diez copas en la mano.

—Mal amigo. —Reprocha mientras vuelve a rondar el lugar, teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse en el camino de su amante y su ex.

Sonríe con la última copa entregada. A pesar de tener varios vacíos en la bandeja, igual fue a una mesa cercana a recoger otro poco. Quizás con esto mas la presencia de su ex, Rangiku se apiade de ella y la deje en la cocina un rato.

Alza la vista y ve a su amigo acercarse preocupado y luego ser detenido por un par de personas adultas que querían tener unas palabras con el heredero de Ishida Ryuuken. Él les devuelve el saludo pero sus ojos se concentran en ella.

_Huye_, dicen.

Mierda.

Tsukishima está detrás de ella.

Deja la bandeja en la mesa, no confía en él, posiblemente le haga pasar un accidente, da la media vuelta manteniendo esa mirada inexpresiva que aprendió viendo a Aizen y siente alivio que no esté tan apegado.

No dice nada, no vale la pena. Si quiere algo (o no habría venido a ella) pues que hable.

Se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás con gel y se lo amarro. Le da un aire aristocrático con aquel saco negro. Puede que sea un hijo de puta pero no va a negar que se vea apuesto.

Extiende su brazo, enseñando su copa vacía.

—Otro por favor.

—Tiene que pedirle a otra, señor.

—Guau, debe ser muy buena en su "otro trabajo" para que su jefe la conserve a pesar de lo inútil que es atendiendo a la gente.

Siente que se le sube los colores pero sigue inmune facialmente hablando. No es tonta, sabe que quiere humillarla y provocar una disputa pública en que él quede como la víctima.

Después de todo es su palabra contra la criada. Una no nadie.

—Discúlpeme. —Inclina la cabeza en respeto, agarra el vaso que le extiende el hombre, luego la bandeja y se aparta.

Y cayó en la trampa.

Las intenciones de Tsukishima era mantenerla tan concentrada en él al punto de no prestar atención al entorno… y así no notar la presencia de una dama hasta que fue tarde.

Todos los presentes se concentran en la invitada elegante que se le arruinó el vestido por la torpeza de la criada que su uniforme también fue afectado… pero no importa porque es sólo una empleada.

Sabe que está en problemas… pero su único pensamiento es que ahora tendrá a Lolly, Menolly y a varias otras molestándola por meses sobre este episodio.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! —Da un paso y se escucha cómo su tacón hace crujir algunos cristales. — ¿Se ha lastimado?

—¡El vestido quedó arruinado! ¿No lo ve?

Orihime hace un esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y no comentarle que era una estupidez preocuparse de algo pequeño. Los millonarios sólo ven las cosas superficiales y sus propios problemas.

—De verdad me disculpo, yo…—Se calla al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ishida entre las dos mujeres.

—Nerue-san, lo importante es que ninguna de las dos ha terminado herida. —Dice con un tono amable, como de alguien que quiere evitar pelea… pero sus ojos dice claramente que no se meta más con su amiga. —¿Cierto?

—Ishida-san tiene razón. —Puede estar todo lo enojada que quiera, pero eso no le impide a su corazón latir frenético por su maldita voz seductora, ya detrás de ella. —Hay que dar gracias de tener la buena fortuna de no tener heridos.

Ella mira a Aizen de reojo ya que no quiere dar señales faciales que delaten lo que ese hombre puede provocarle. El empresario habla como de costumbre tranquilo, sin dar señales de que le afecte o importe lo que le pase a la gente a su alrededor siempre y cuando él siga en su trono.

—Aizen-san, esto no se puede quedar así. —Exige Narue ya más calmada por la presencia de aquel par de hombres pero igual sigue molesta por no haber justicia para su ropa y dignidad.

—Por supuesto que no… le aseguró que el vestido será arreglado con el sueldo de Orihime. —La susodicha hace un gesto igual a una persona que recibe un golpe, eso va a costar un dineral… y lo peor es que el maldito de su ex y la tal Narue sonríen con agrado. —Y, como no podemos tenerla así toda la velada, la invito a que vaya al cuarto de Reila a elegir un reemplazo… tiene tantos vestidos que no echara en falta uno. —Mira a una de las criadas que se había quedado viendo el asunto muy contenta. —Lolly, acompaña a Narue-san al cuarto de Reila y luego la traes de vuelta.

—S-… sí Aizen-sama. —No le gusta aquella idea. ¿Por qué no va la vaca de Orihime? ¡Ella es la que ocasionó todo esto!

—Orihime, limpia este desastre que has provocado y quédate en la cocina el resto de la noche… espero que allí no rompas algo valioso.

Su cara arde por el regaño y burla publica pero su pelo le ayuda a pasarlo oculto. No tiene derecho a reprochárselo porque se lo merece.

—En seguida Aizen-sama. —Promete mientras hace una reverencia.

De rodillas empieza a recoger los trozos de vidrio con las manos desnudas, cero preocupaciones si pasa a cortarse. Ishida quiso ayudarle pero no se lo permite, no quiere meterlo en algún embrollo de malas lenguas que podría meterlo en problemas con su abuela.

Además, no quiere verse como una damisela en desgracia, ya tiene suficiente con la forma en cómo Tsukishima la mira, tan egocéntrico y superior desde su posición (erguido de pie), observándola desde arriba como si le quisiera hacer ver la diferencia de estatus que los separan y que ella sola se lo ha buscado por no aceptar una vida de esposa feliz y conformarse con ser la puta de Aizen, lavarle los calzoncillos y estar siempre arrodillándose ante la élite que él es y forma.

Como si no supiera que si se convertía en su esposa también iba a terminar lavándole los calzoncillos.

No es estúpida.

Ya recogido todos los cristales y limpiado el suelo mojado con un pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo, se pone de pie y camina lo más erguida que puede, sin perder la dignidad en su rostro.

No iba a darles la satisfacción a esos mimados de burlarse de su vergüenza.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin se fue el último invitado y el personal puede entrar a limpiar.

—Asegúrate de no tirarlo. —Dice una pelinegra a Orihime, burlona al verla cargar una bandeja.

—Siento que se va a caer en tu cabeza. —Contraataca mientras sale del cuarto, sonriendo un poco al escucharla bufar.

Tiene sueño, también hambre y le irritan los ojos de tanto que se ha contenido para no llorar. Es ridículo llorar por lo que pasó hace horas, no lo niega, pero está justificada con la humillación que ha pasado, todos esos ojos mirándola con burla por su posición de criada ante la mirada superior de su ex. Como anhela terminar, comer y acostarse, de seguro unas veinte horas de sueño le harán maravilla.

—Orihime. —Dice Rangiku al verla entrar a la cocina. —Lamento pedírtelo, pero necesito que vayas al salón de música.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece que una parejita se escondió por ahí e hicieron jugarreta. —Su oyente hace una mueca ante la idea de limpiar semen desconocido. —Unas manchas de vino y esas cosas… por favor, no queremos que Aizen-sama se prive.

Por supuesto que no. Ese es el Santuario de Aizen-sama. Violeta-san, una ama de llaves de la mansión que ha estado allí ya cincuenta y cinco años, ha comentado que ese era el cuarto de la madre de Aizen-sama, una prodigio de la música que se retiró diez años después del matrimonio, y que todo lo que está en el salón le perteneció a ella.

Un niño de mamá… fue lo que pensó Orihime al oír el relato tiempo atrás.

—No me pagan lo suficiente por esto.

—Hablando de sueldo, ya les pague por lo de esta noche… Aizen-sama ya me hablo del descuento.

Suspirando busca su celular del bolsillo y revisa su cuenta bancaria.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Sólo cincuenta?

—Sí, ¿Por?

—Dudo que eso cueste arreglar un vestido de marca.

—Claro que no, pero esa fue la orden que él me dio.

¿Acaso esto es un plan suyo para que fuera a verlo? Aunque sea sólo para regañarlo.

Sabía que algo de masoquista tenía.

Agarra los utensilios de limpieza… y unos guantes de goma porque se niega a tocar rastros sexuales de origen desconocido. Se pregunta si lo que siente en este momento es lo mismo que ha sentido Lolly todas las veces que Aizen le manda a limpiar su ropa sucia luego del sexo salvaje.

Tratara de no burlarse de ello en el futuro, por mucha mierda que ella le lance.

Sube las escaleras principales, mandando a la mierda el camino largo que deben usar los criados, ya le duele la cabeza de sueño y quiere acabar todo rápido. Entra al salón de música pasando de largo olímpicamente las puertas que dan al cuarto de Aizen.

En los dos años que lleva trabajando allí, esta sería la tercera vez que entra. Aizen es bastante celoso de aquel salón, solo Violeta y tres más, que llevan años en la mansión, tienen permitido entrar y encargarse de la limpieza y que los instrumentos sigan funcionando.

Es irónico, casi gracioso, que aquel hombre que se muestra inquebrantable, alguien de otro nivel de humanidad, siga siendo el "hijo de alguien", se permita tener nostalgia y apego hacia las cosas que le recuerdan a alguien… a su madre.

Enciende las luces y mira el suelo en búsqueda de alcohol… y otras cosas. Se pone los guantes de goma mientras hace el chequeo y tiene que dar gracias que solo hayan ensuciado el piano y alrededor.

Debe tener la altura ideal para la pose del perro.

Primero limpia el piso alrededor y el asiento, haciendo una mueca al encontrar semen en dicho mueble. _La pasaron en grande_, piensa una vez termina de sacar todo el semen y fluidos.

Se pone de pie y mira el piano y suspira. Solo hay manchas en la parte de la madera, nada dentro del instrumento, pero sigue insegura de si lo que trajo no perjudicara la madera. ¿Debería buscar un tutorial en Youtube? Ya se ha metido en serios problemas por un día.

—Deja eso. —Se sobresalta y descubre a Aizen en la puerta. —Tengo gente que se encarga del piano.

—Pues va a ser divertido para ellos limpiar el semen.

—Por suerte no es mío, así que no pueden usarlo en las redes sociales.

—Okay… entonces me voy. —Declara y agarra las cosas de limpieza. Hace una reverencia y maldice en su mente que el dolor de cabeza crece. —Aizen-sama.

—Espera Orihime.

—No. —Se oye molesta. —Me duele la cabeza y tengo tanto sueño que apenas me mantengo en pie. No quiero hablar ni discutir con alguien, especialmente contigo.

—Me estas evadiendo.

—Cualquiera con dos neuronas lo haría. Necesito tener mis cinco sentidos para hablar contigo.

Él no parece conforme porque le agarra de los antebrazos. Ella hace un esfuerzo por soltarse pero sabe que es inútil, él es más fuerte y ella sólo está de pie a pesar de llevar casi un día entero despierta porque le pagan.

—Sólo escúchame un segundo.

—Que no…

—Orihime, cállate y escúchame. —La joven mujer frunce el ceño por su tono pero termina aceptando solo porque así se puede ir más rápido. —Dile a Rangiku que te deje un cuarto para dormir… no, no lo digo para colarme. Sé que ahora mismo no estás cien por ciento tú y entre más pronto te vayas a la cama, mejor.

—¿Estas siendo amable?

—No, estoy usando el sentido común… ve a dormir.

Siente la rabia borbotando en la garganta por verlo de aquella manera y se dio cuenta que de verdad quería pelear con él. Discutir, gritar, lo que sea, pero desahogar todo lo que tiene dentro. Y Aizen lo sabe, conoce sus intenciones ocultas y no quiere darle tal satisfacción, cosa que la cabrea más.

—Vete a la mierda. —Dijo antes de irse… sólo por el placer de quedarse con la última palabra.

Llega con Rangiku y le explica lo que pasó con Aizen. La rubia mujer le sonrió y le entregó una llave.

Así que ahora está en una de las piezas de la zona de las criadas, con la llave puesta porque no quiere que esas locas la molesten. Se dio una ducha y de ropa de dormir usa un camisón de Rangiku, de ahí el escote exagerado y lo corto que apenas le tapa el trasero.

Debió pedirle a Gin una camisa.

* * *

Despierta a causa de su celular.

Maldice por haber olvidado ponerla en silencio y se asusta al notar que no está en su cuarto. Mientras el aparato sigue sonando, ella sufre algo parecido a un ataque de pánico por no saber cómo terminó allí. Tiene que ver el logo de la empresa de Aizen en la pared para que su mente haga _clic_ y los sucesos vuelvan a su memoria.

El celular suena otra vez y se levanta con tanta dificultad que por un momento cree que se ha emborrachado. Busca en su bolso grande de gimnasia, cayéndose algunas cosas en el camino (libros y apuntes de la universidad, calcetines, un sostén) hasta que por fin lo pilla. Se sorprende que haya dormido tanto, ya van a ser las seis de la tarde, y suelta una palabrota ya que eso manda a la basura su plan de estudio de los sábados.

De verdad que estaba en la miseria emocionalmente anoche.

Quizás por eso Aizen no quiso "jugar" en su deseo de una pelea.

Porque no valía la pena.

—Hola Tatsuki-chan. —Saluda una vez acepta la llamada.

—¡Te he estado llamando nueve veces!

—Lo siento, mucho sueño. Ha sido un desastre anoche.

—Eso oí… ábreme la puerta.

—No puedo, no estoy en mi departamento. —Sabe que esto traerá más enojo y una disputa pero no va a andar con mentiras con su mejor amiga. —Me quede a dormir en la mansión.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez te has enrollado con ese diablo?

—No, no pase la noche con él, me la pase _trabajando_. —Se frota los ojos. —Él se fue a dormir a su cama y yo en otra. No ha pasado nada.

—Pero te apuesto a que te estuvo molestando.

—No estoy de humor Tatsuki-chan, el que haya terminado con Tsukishima no significa que debas tomar su lugar de insoportable.

Silencio.

Un silencio que se prolonga segundos.

Orihime quiere disculparse, sabe que se ha guiado por su mal humor… pero también sabe que tiene razón en parte, que no es justo que la traten como si no supiera lo que está haciendo y hay que ordenarle qué hacer.

Ya ha tolerado eso por dieciocho años, joder.

—Espérame en el café del edificio si no te enojaste y te llamare en cuando llegue.

Cuelga sin esperar respuesta, en parte porque no quiere hablar y en otra por no querer pelearse con Tatsuki.

Cansada se acuesta otra vez, unos minutos para disfrutar aquel silencio que la mantiene lejos de la realidad. Debe darle gracias a Rangiku por ello, pudo despertarla y llevarla a su departamento, pero ella intuyó que le urgía dormir y aislarse un momento del mundo. Por desgracia sabe que no puede engañarse todo el día. Debe salir.

Se viste con la misma ropa que usó al llegar: jeans verdes degastados, unas medias gruesas para el frío, zapatillas que se nota haber pasado por barro, nieve y lluvia, un suéter rosa claro y una chaqueta verde que ha sobrevivido con ella desde sus quince años. Guarda todas sus cosas en el bolso, se peina con los dedos, frunce el ceño al oler su aliento y por fin se digna a salir.

Tiene suerte de encontrar a la rubia mujer en un pasillo, discutiendo con alguien del personal por alguna tontería, supongo. ¿Habrá dormido algo?

—Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Orihime. —Saluda Rangiku al notarla. —Te ves con mejor aspecto.

—No debiste dejarme dormir tanto. —Le dice mientras le entrega la llave del cuarto que ocupó.

—Si tenía, andabas igual a un zombi.

—Creo que insultas al zombi al compararlo conmigo.

Las dos se ríen. Rangiku le rodea los hombros con un brazo y la guía a la cocina con ella, alegando que debe comer bien. Orihime se niega, argumentando que la esperan en su casa, pero a su supervisora le basta mencionar que le dejara tomar del café privado de Aizen-sama, exportado de Etiopia como chantaje y ganar.

—Por cierto, me contó Harribel qué pasó después del incidente del vestido.

—Por favor, no quiero oír burlas hacia mi persona tan temprano. —Reprocha mientras degustaba del café como un niño con chocolate.

—Eso también, pero no es lo que quiero decir.

—Rangiku-san…

—Calla y escúchame, ¿Vale?—Orihime piensa lo molesto que le haya dicho prácticamente lo mismo que Aizen horas atrás. ¿De verdad no anda dejando a los demás hablar o qué?—Sí, Tsukishima lideraba unos comentarios nada buenos hacia ti, sobre lo inútil que eres en el trabajo y que Aizen-sama no debería conservarte sólo por tus _buenos atributos_.

—Pues antes no le molestaba mis atributos. —Replica pensando en lo hipócrita que ha sonado recordando que él quería cuidar a su bonita muñeca encerrándola. Sonríe sospechando que Jackie no se lo permitió pero se muerde la lengua ya que ella le da el poder social y el dinero. Toma un gran trago de café. — ¿Qué mas ha dicho sobre mí?

—Y ahí es donde quiero llegar… mientras la gente que lo escuchaba se reía y él seguía hablando de ti… Aizen-sama se unió al círculo de la conversación. —Sonríe con malicia. —Ya te puedes imaginar lo tensos que estaba la gente por el ego de esos dos.

—Me hago una idea. —Murmura.

Por mucha mierda que Tsukishima le lance, la verdad es que sigue cabreado de haberla perdido, de haber sido plantado por Aizen Sousuke… o, como dice Rukia, cambiar un palillo por una banana.

Sí, es una referencia a los penes.

—Y bueno, hubo platica trivial sobre negocios y políticas… hasta que uno del grupito le sugirió a Aizen-sama que debería cambiarte de funciones ya que no sabes cargar una bandeja y tu ex dijo que lo más probable es que ya te había estrenado… y adivina que dijo Aizen-sama.

—Conociéndolo habría hecho un comentario con respecto a que no deberían interesarles lo que hace con sus empleados… pero que no negaba la buena vista. —Hace un gesto con la mano mientras toma otro trago. —Ya sabes, esas cosas típicas de hombres.

—Pues Harribel comentó que el señor dijo otra cosa. —Esa sonrisa maliciosa no presagia nada bueno para Orihime. —Dijo que no les recomendaba a ninguno que hable mal de ti porque un día iban a estarte elogiando si querían seguir negociando con él.

La pelinaranja abre sus ojos y boca de asombro. Ese comentario, si de verdad lo dijo y no es una broma pesada de Rangiku, está dejando ver claramente a los demás una cosa.

Que ella sería Aizen Orihime.

Se puede imaginar la cara de sorpresa y rabia que pasó en la cara de su ex.

En un santiamén se pone de pie, bastante enojada, da gracias por el café y sale en grandes zancadas con su bolso de gimnasia al hombro. No va hacia la salida, sino en busca de Aizen y asesinarlo.

Rangiku contempla su obra con una sonrisa de victoria. Piensa que su jefe deberá recompensarla con un viaje a una isla tropical.

* * *

Orihime no tiene que preguntar dónde encontrarlo, Aizen es demasiado predecible con su rutina y sabe que anda encerrado en su estudio trabajando.

Abre la puerta con el mismo portazo visto en una película de Hollywood. Estaban Tousen y Gin como de costumbre, de seguro relatándole los avances en el extranjero o cualquier tontería de empresarios. La presencia de ambos debería llenarla de culpa por interrumpir de aquella forma pero no le presta importancia ahora mismo ya que su nivel de rabia supera la estratosfera.

—Orihime. —Aizen se quita los lentes algo molesto. —Ahora no es…

—¡¿Qué no hablen mal de mí o no negociaran mas contigo?!—Lo interrumpe, estallando toda su rabia por fin y se indigna más al descubrir que no lo negaba. —¡Renuncio!

—No, no lo harás.

—¡Deja de ignorar lo que digo!—Grita al mismo tiempo que golpea el escritorio con sus manos.— ¡Renuncio!

—No.

—¡Ya te dije que renuncio y no voy a casarme contigo!

—No te vas a aburrir cuando se casen. —Comenta Gin a Aizen con su acido de siempre.

—Gin, deja de meter leña al fuego y dejémoslo solos. —Tousen agarra a su colega del antebrazo y se lo lleva a pesar de sus reclamos.

Apenas son conscientes de su partida o de la puerta cerrarse, ambos estaban metidos en una pelea de miradas en que no pensaban ceder. Incluso ya podían jurar ver chispas salir de sus ojos.

—¡Aprende a escuchar una negativa!

—Podrías seguir tu propio consejo.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo te rechace! ¡Tú eres el que no lo acepta y comentas lo contrario a la gente!

—Te negabas y te sigues negando a que me rechazaste porque te da miedo el matrimonio y usas mi error como excusa.

—¡Hijo de Puta!—Vuelve a golpear el escritorio, furiosa, indignada y un poco feliz de por fin sacar todo aquello que lleva dentro.—¡No me vengas con esa ocurrencia idiota sólo para no admitir que todo esto pasó por tu culpa!—Ahora lo golpea en la frente con el dedo índice, cosa inaudita, si alguien pensara siquiera hacerle eso a Aizen, hasta su madre olvidaría que lo ha parido.—¡Tú me pediste matrimonio no porque me quieres, sino porque era un plan posesivo!

—Claro que no.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque me lo pediste luego de aquel show de celos por haberme acostado con Uryuu!

Listo.

Ahí está.

Las cartas sobre la mesa expuestas.

Luego de haber soltado todo, la oficina privada de Aizen queda en silencio, interrumpido por el jadeo de Orihime a causa de sus gritos. Siguen batallando con miradas serias, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—No te atrevas a negarlo—Dice ella al notar que separó sus labios para hablar. —No te atrevas.

Vuelve el silencio, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo.

—No quiero. —Dice él por fin. —Acepto que mi comportamiento fue por los celos. —La mirada asombrada de su amante revela que no se esperaba ello. —Pero no miento en lo otro: usaste mi déficit como una excusa para no aceptar que no quieres casarte.

—¿Estás dando tu brazo a torcer?

—No quiero degradarme al nivel de tu ex… ni mucho menos cometer el mismo error que él.

—¿Y ese seria…?

—No escucharte… voy a poner atención en lo que sientes o en lo que piensas.

Aun sorprendida, Orihime toma asiento en la silla que minutos antes ocupó Tousen con la misma agilidad de un hipopótamo. La correa de su bolso se desliza por su brazo y cae al suelo.

—Por un momento actuaste como si de verdad me quisieras.

—Porque eso siento.

—Eso no es cierto… lo nuestro nunca ha sido serio, es algo que tú marcaste y decidimos ambos desde que lo empezamos: sexo y nada más.

Y por eso Orihime nunca le importó la cantidad masiva de mujeres que Aizen se follo… pero si se enojaba si él le hacía un comentario por sus escasas citas (a causa que se concentró en sus estudios y el sexo ya eran suficientes al principio) o que se haya acostado en los últimos meses con Grimmjow… y Uryuu una vez por la borrachera.

—Y luego me sales con lo de matrimonio… ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones? Era sólo un acto de posesión tóxica y amarrarme contigo… lo que me sorprende es que hayas creído que lo aceptaría.

Aizen se levanta y se siente en el borde del escritorio y así quedar más cerca de Orihime. Hace tanto tiempo que no están así de cerca que ya le agarra la lujuria, pero se contiene.

—No voy a negar mi intención inicial hace dos años: tener sexo contigo sin compromiso, como ha sido mi vida siempre con mis aventuras… no tenía intenciones de conocerte, ni me interesaba… pero lo hice y me descubrí _contento_ de pasar tiempo contigo.—Toma su mano y presiona, sin herirla, disfrutando en simple placer de hacerlo y de ver esos ojos grises más de cerca.—Hablar y conocerte. Incluso llegue a contarte cosas de mí.

Orihime no puede hablar. Tiene miedo de que al hacerlo se rompa la magia que se está formando, esa magia peculiar que pone a su jefe así de franco y le relata cosas que un día descubrió, como él, que le contara cosas como ella lo hace.

—No lograba comprender lo que ahora quería contigo… y tú empezaste a tener citas, otra aventura casual y no me gustaba… sabía que te perdería si tomabas una relación seria otra vez. —Su dedo gordo disfruta el placer de acariciarle los nudillos. —Quería hablarlo contigo, decirte todo esto que me está pasando… pero eso significa debilidad. Debilidad que no me puedo permitir.

—Y se te ocurrió lo del matrimonio.

—Tienes razón, eres muy lista como para caer en esa artimaña… lo lamento, actué como esos idiotas que te subestiman. —Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, ella le vuelve a sonreír. —Las personas del mundo no me interesan, solo yo y mis beneficios… pero tú, Inoue Orihime, estoy dispuesto a compartir mi _trono_ contigo.

Orihime intuye que esto es lo más cercano a una _confesión de amor_ por parte de Aizen Sousuke y su cara empieza a arder al darse cuenta que no hay trampa escondida, nada de segunda ni tercera intenciones, y termina agachando la cabeza para concentrarse mejor. Igual le causa un poco de gracia sus palabras porque, ahora que entiende lo que pasa por su cabeza, el hombre no sabe ni entiende lo que siente por ella y su brillante idea ante la presión de lo desconocido fue el matrimonio.

Algo para reírse.

—Tenías razón: tengo miedo al matrimonio, en parte seria por el agobio que me dieron mi familia y Tsukishima. —Admite luego de otro silencio prolongado. —No voy a casarme… ni hoy, ni mañana ni en un futuro cercano. Ni contigo ni con nadie. —Le devuelve el gesto cariñoso de los nudillos. —Quiero terminar la universidad… graduarme y emprender.

—Lo sé y te aprecio por ello. —Eso pone más feliz a Orihime que cualquier otra declaración de amor que haya tenido hasta ahora porque, sin contar a su hermano, Aizen es la primera persona que le ha dicho eso. Ni sus padres lo han hecho, quienes siguen sin aceptar decidir la universidad sobre el matrimonio. —Pero no quiero que tengas una relación con alguien más aparte de mí.

—Pues eso es lo que pasa si no estás en una relación seria, ¿Sabes? Un hombre sabio me dijo eso atrás. —Bromea, claramente refiriéndose a él. —Yo encuentro injusto que me vengas con eso cuando te acuestas con mínimo diez mujeres al día.

—¿Te molesta?

—No me molesta porque no estamos saliendo… y por ello no debería molestarte con quien salga. —Le recuerda una vez más.

—Entonces la solución es fácil.

—No voy a casarme.

—No hablo de matrimonio esta vez… hablo de ser novios.

Orihime pone la misma mirada de asombro que cuando le propuso matrimonio y aquello le causa gracia al hombre.

—Voy a… voy a llamar a Gin-san. —Se pone de pie sin dejar su cara de sorpresa. —Estas… estas delirando.

—Orihime. —La agarra de los antebrazos sin darle oportunidad de moverse. —Estoy hablando en serio.

—Pero eso es monogamia.

—También el matrimonio… o se supone que lo son porque no faltan los infieles.

—¿Y quién me asegura que tú no eres parte del lote? Esa vida no va contigo.

Aizen no le reprocha, ni siquiera se ofende porque sabe que su historial lo dice. Desliza sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta que encuentra los dedos y se los agarra para besar su palma.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy dispuesto en compartir mi vida contigo… y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo. Ya sea en eso que llaman noviazgo o matrimonio. —Pega su frente con la de ella, aprovechando lo embrujada que está por sus palabras y mirada. —Sabes que cuando quiero algo, voy por ello… y te quiero a ti en toda mi vida.

Se asombra una vez más y retrocede un paso. La expresión en su cara le hace creer por un segundo que iba a evitarla nuevamente.

—No puedo creerlo… estás hablando en serio.

—Siempre hablo en serio.

—Las mentiras ocultas en verdades no cuentan.

—Orihime, no eva-…

—Da… dame un minuto. —Pide mientras alza las manos.

Retrocede y empieza a caminar de un extremo a otro del cuarto, sin parar los pasos o la mente. Aizen no pierde ni un detalle de sus movimientos, divertido de su shock y dilema en la cara.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?—Dice por fin.

—Sí.

—Estamos hablando de una relación seria… nada de otra mujer u hombre entre medio.

—Puedo tolerarlo.

—Solo tendrás una oportunidad conmigo.

—Que mala.

—Una persona me enseñó a valorarme más a mí misma y no en lo que piensan los demás. —El hombre sonríe con orgullo de oírla hablar así a pesar de la situación. —Una oportunidad, la tomas o la dejas.

El empresario toma el mentón de la mucama y por fin puede volver a besarla luego del pleito.

—La tomo.


End file.
